UnSure
by Ruperts-Rons Flower
Summary: what bonds will be made and broken? what love will be formed? what truths will be told? and what does harry think when a very special hogwartz student arrives a weasleys house? read and review PLEASE!!!PRETTY PLEASE!!!


Adilla was just a normal average little girl that lived in Gosnell Arkansas, or so she thought. It was a week before school started and she had been shopping on every weekend for months. She was looking forward to just going to the middle school with all the older kids and becoming popular. Her goal would soon become a dream for her father had other plans.

Her father and mother, Addy and Dillian Hockernoch had thought of nothing else for their daughter except to have a normal muggle life. They had raised her as a muggle to subside from Voldemort's rath, but they had hid to long. Dillian had been a former headmaster at Hogwarts, but when voldermort attempted to kill Addy before Addilla was born they fled.

Dumbledore had been writing Dillian for advice on what to do. Then the question Dillian had been dreading for years finally came. Professor Dumbledore asked him to move to Hogwarts to help protect students, but mainly to advise dumbledore because he had been loosing his health for years and started to develop konalu, a form of Alzheimer's that magic can't cure

"We just can't move her dill" Said addy on night when they were discussing the move. "What will people think? And most of all what will Addy do,"

She'll be okay; Dumble really needs my help. Adilla is strong, just like you, we'll tell her first thing come morning. We'll be leaving in 2days."

"But Dill"

"Ad, please trust me!"

He went over and hugged her before heading off to bed.

Dill woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He went down stairs to find Addilla packing and addy cooking breakfast. As soon as Adilla saw her father she ran up to him and gave him the happiest hug ever. "Thank you, daddy!" "For what, I didn't do anything. Did I?" Dillian walked over to Addy while addilla babbled on about something that dealt with beach, boys, and sand.

"Did you tell her?" asked Dillian

"NO, I was waiting for you to get up" answered addy

"Then we'll tell her now," Concluded dillian

"Adill, come take a seat, we have something important to tell you"

"What? Are we taking a vacation, I can't wait. I can miss days of school . . . Yahoo!"

"No" said Dillian sadly know he was going to get his daughters hopes up"

"You don't have to lie to me daddy!"

"LISTEN" Dillian said sternly

"You are not exactly what you are."

"What do you mean?"

"What your father is trying to say is that you, your father, and I are great wizards!"

"WIZARDS?!?!"

"SHHHHH!!" Both dill and addy spit out.

"NO, You've gotta be fibbing, wizards aren't real . . . and even if we were wizards, they are much uglier than me..."

"We are dear,"Dillian said as he pulled a wand up from under the able and opened all the cabinets. Adilla there with amazement of what just happened.

"Well I don't wanna be a wizard it's all stupid. You're insane ...This is all just a dream!!!" Then adilla put put her hands over her ears and started yelling "Go AWAY!! WHERE'S MY MOMMY! WHERE'S MY DADDY!?!?!?" Dillian put a spell to muffle the yelling and than began to proceed with what he needed to tell her

"You are a wizard, my dear, and we will be moving tomorrow to a school in England called Hogwarts, which is a school for wizards." Adilla gave her dad a look of mortification, but as if she wasn't going to speak if he released the spell

"Okay if your quiet, I'll let you go" Dillian released the spell

" Thanks, now what else do you need to say?"

"You will learn many techniques of wizardry, please don't make Hogwarts hard. Me and your mother went there and now so will you."

"Father" "Yes?" "I want to stay here" "I know but you will soon find out that Hogwarts is much better . . .. Give it a try" "FINE!" Then she stormed out of the room hastily. For the next couple of days no one said anything except for can I have that wand or I need that tape. 

As they were about to leave, Dillian announced that Addy would be going to digion alley to get school things alone, Adilla insisted upon the best things, and her mother did so, and that Adilla and her father were going to see his best friend, Arthur Weasley. He explained to her about how they were poor and to nice, not rude. She a greed upon everything and then off they went.


End file.
